


10080

by ciel_funtom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_funtom/pseuds/ciel_funtom
Summary: Chanyeol quería el divorcio.Baekhyun pidió una semana."01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100101 0111011001100101 01101110 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110111 0110010101100101 01101011""Gracias por quererme aunque fuera sólo una semana."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	10080

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10080](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/723032) by exobubz. 



> Traspaso de/moving from Livejournal (https://ciel-funtom95.livejournal.com/4743.html)
> 
> Los mensajes que estén en código binario están traducidos del inglés; es decir, si los traducís por internet, os aparecerán en inglés. No voy a cambiarlos pero pondré la traducción al pie de la nota o en un anexo (si en el fic original no aparecer acto seguido)

Su noviazgo duró sólo siete meses. Su felicidad se medía en la cantidad de risas que compartieron, la cantidad de noches sin fin que pasaron enredados en los brazos del otro y la cantidad de amor que tenían el uno para el otro. Besos breves eran suficientes en el campus de la universidad mientras que las noches les satisfacían. Le tomó dos semanas a Chanyeol descender de su nube para reunir el valor de acercarse al pequeño y animado moreno en una de sus clases, pero Baekhyun sólo necesitó segundos para decir que sí a lo que fuera que el chico guapo y alto estaba preguntando.

En un mes aprendieron el uno del otro. Baekhyun era un escritor que se especializaba en la carrera de inglés y periodismo, aunque no tenía ningún plan de trabajar para revistas o periódicos. Prefería escribir novelas y ser una persona independiente. Chanyeol estudiaba publicidad y empresariales. Todo aquel que los veía pensaba que eran una pareja singular. Baekhyun era claro sobre sus pensamientos y sonreía constante, mientras que Chanyeol siempre tenía esa mirada en su cara junto a un comportamiento tranquilo. Sus diferencias eran más profundas que sus carreras y personalidades. A Baekhyun le gustaba el café con leche y azúcar y escribía trabajos de situaciones imposibles y fantasiosas. A Chanyeol, por el otro lado, le gustaba el café negro y prefería la practicidad y el realismo por encima de la fantasía. La gente creía que la extravagante y divertida personalidad de Baekhyun nunca encajaría con la racional y compuesta de Chanyeol, pero se equivocaban.

Tras siete meses de absoluta perfección, Chanyeol se propuso y su pequeño moreno, Byun Baekhyun, dijo que sí.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esperaron unos meses antes de prometer amor eterno hasta que la muerte los separase. Tras su graduación y la boda, encontraron un apartamento. Era pequeño, pero no les importó. Los toques de Baekhyun lo volvieron un hogar; un hogar del que Chanyeol disfrutaba tras volver después de un día duro de trabajo. Cada noche sostendría a Baekhyun y le susurraría promesas de una casa más grande, una que pudiera decorar hasta el horizonte. Y, cada noche, Baekhyun sonreiría en el pecho desnudo de Chanyeol y le daría las gracias.

La ética trabajadora de Chanyeol y su encantadora personalidad en el trabajo le permitieron escalar puestos rápidamente. Según aumentaba su salario, lo hacía la cuenta del banco. Una noche, Chanyeol quitó gentilmente el portátil de Baekhyun de su regazo y lo dejó en una mesa de café cercana. Entonces, se arrodilló ante él tomando las manos de su marido entre las suyas.

— Baek —comenzó lentamente, sosteniendo la mirada de Baekhyun—, quiero comprarte esa casa que siempre te he prometido que un día te compraría.

Con labios temblorosos, Baekhyun asintió efusivamente antes de jadear, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de su marido mientras se lo agradecía. Esa noche se enredaron con el otro, saboreando los toques y haciendo el amor lenta y profundamente.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La casa tenía que ser lo que Chanyeol pensaba que Baekhyun necesitaría para su trabajo: paz y tranquilidad. Encontraron una pequeña, pero perfectamente tranquila en un espacioso vecindario de clase alta cerca de la ciudad. Cuando Chanyeol miró a Baekhyun y le preguntó “¿Qué opinas?” ya sabía la respuesta.

— Me encanta, Yeol…

Sonriendo, Chanyeol tomó la mano de Baekhyun en la suya.

— Comprémosla, entonces —sonrió, Chanyeol tomó la mano de Baekhyun en la suya.

— Pero está a una hora de tu trabajo —Baekhyun lucía preocupado mirando a su marido.

Chanyeol se encogió de hombros.

— Si te gusta entonces no me importa desplazarme. Son sólo sesenta minutos ida y sesenta vuelta. No es una hazaña imposible de hacer.

Tras un momento, Baekhyun le volvió a preguntar si de verdad estaba bien. Chanyeol asintió y, poco después, los papeles estaban firmados.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El trato era que Chanyeol viajara ida y vuelta al trabajo, pero según pasaba el tiempo, el trabajo comenzó a acumularse y acumularse, haciendo que Chanyeol trabajara horas extras. Mientras continuaba el círculo vicioso, encontró difícil viajar al trabajo de forma diaria. A menudo se encontraba cansado y con los ojos borrosos al conducir. Por eso, tenía que tomar cafeína antes de conducir, lo que le causaría dormirse en el trabajo o impedírselo una vez que llegara a casa.

Baekhyun comenzó a sentirse culpable por disfrutar de una vida tranquila mientras su marido trabajaba para dársela. Considerando otras alternativas, Baekhyun encontró una posible solución al problema.

— Chanyeol, deberías conseguir un apartamento en la ciudad —sugirió cuidadosamente Baekhyun en la cena una noche. Cuando su marido elevó la mirada, vio unos ojos cansados mirándole de vuelta.

— ¿Quieres que consiga el _qué_? —dijo Chanyeol, sonando incrédulo.

Suspirando, Baekhyun le miró preocupado.

— No me gusta verte así más, Yeol. Cada día vas a trabajar y parece que estás medio muerto.

Cuando vuelves a casa, estás peor. Te toma dos horas sólo ir y volver. Es tiempo que podrías emplear en dormir más…

De mal humor, Chanyeol se frotó la esquina de los ojos.

— Baek, estoy bien.

— ¡No, no lo estás! —respondió Baekhyun— Escucha, un apartamento significaría…

— He dicho que _estoy bien_ , Baek —repitió Chanyeol con brusquedad—. Deja de preocuparte, joder.

Baekhyun se irritó más por la indiferencia de Chanyeol. Dejando los cubiertos se levantó de la mesa.

—Bueno, ¡¿está mal que me preocupe por ti?! —lloró con la voz tensa.

A diferencia de Baekhyun, Chanyeol se mantuvo en el sitio.

— Baek, siéntate.

Con los puños cerrados, Baekhyun puso mala cara.

— No. Chanyeol, no me estás escuchando. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

— ¿ _Ayudarme_? —Chanyeol habló bruscamente—. No, Baekhyun. Para mí, tenerte intentando y argumentando la idea de que esté en un lugar separado para vivir hace que parezca que me quieres fuera —la falta de sueño y el hecho de que había estado trabajando demasiado no le hacían más que estar aún más irritable.

Tomado por sorpresa, Baekhyun parecía ofendido.

— ¡Es _no_ es lo que quiero!

— Mantén la voz baja, Baek —gruñó Chanyeol—. Estás siendo demasiado ruidoso.

Frustrado, Baekhyun empujó su silla con dureza.

— ¡No te quiero fuera! Eres un hombre tan frustrante, pero joder, ¡te quiero! Así que me duele verte añadiendo dos horas más de estrés en tu día sólo por ir y volver —Baekhyun se mordió los labios—. Duele tanto Yeol, pero no te das cuenta porque en el momento en que entras en casa, caes dormido. Estás tan cansado que ya no me miras.

Por un momento, Baekhyun esperó una respuesta, pero Chanyeol se mantuvo estático. Entonces habló.

— Estás exagerando —murmuró.

Baekhyun sintió como si le estuviera atacando. Era obvio que no había forma de hacer entender a Chanyeol. Su marido se negaba a escucharle e incluso tenía la extravagante audacia de reprocharle ser “exagerado” cuando, de hecho, sólo estaba expresando su preocupación. Temblando, se dio la vuelta y dejó la mesa antes de que Chanyeol pudiera ver las amargas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Chanyeol tuvo su mente completamente clara, reevaluó la proposición de la noche anterior de Baekhyun. Admitió su culpa al no permitir que Baekhyun explicara su idea, pero por último culpó a la falta de sueño por causar su amargo y desagradable humor de esa noche. Finalmente, dispuesto a escuchar a su marido, Chanyeol llamó en la puerta cerrada y bloqueada del estudio de Baekhyun.

— Baekhyun, sé que estás ahí dentro. Abre —tras pasar un minuto, Chanyeol llamó otra vez—. Baekhyun, abre la puerta. Tenemos que hablar y que me dejes aquí fuera es una pérdida de tiempo.

No fue hasta mucho después que Chanyeol escuchó a Baekhyun abriendo la puerta. Pasando, observó a Baekhyun dándole la espalda para sentarse en su mesa. Chanyeol no estaba sorprendido por la decisión de Baekhyun de hacerle el vacío, pero razonó que probablemente se lo merecía. Ninguno de los dos habló durante mucho tiempo hasta que colocó sus manos en la espalda de la silla de Baekhyun, inclinándose hacia él.

— Baek… —dijo suavemente—. Sabes que no me gusta cuando me ignoras…

Girando la cabeza, Baekhyun le dio al gigante una triste pero enfadada mirada.

— Pero cuando realmente me preocupo, soy exagerado, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, Chanyeol lamentó no haberse mordido la lengua la noche anterior. Sabía que eran distintos. A Baekhyun le gustaba expresarse incluso si eso significaba mover las manos o elevar la voz, mientras que a _él_ le gustaba mantener las cosas claras. Pero algunas veces se olvidaba de los hábitos que hacían a Baekhyun ser quien es, insultar esos complejos detalles y, finalmente, herir a su esposo.

Con un aspecto solemne en su rostro, Chanyeol giró la silla de Baekhyun y le levantó. Cuando se resistió, Chanyeol tiró un poco más fuerte hasta que, de mala manera, se levantó. Envolviéndolo con sus brazos, Chanyeol apoyó su rostro en la parte superior de la cabeza de Baekhyun.

— No quería decir eso —Chanyeol continuó balanceando sus cuerpos lentamente de un lado a otro—. Lo siento, Baek.

Pareció una eternidad antes de que Baekhyun moviera finalmente sus brazos, tocando lentamente el pecho de Chanyeol con la punta de sus dedos antes de rodear su cintura con los brazos.

— Has estado demasiado malhumorado últimamente, Yeol…

Chanyeol frunció los labios. Sabía que su estado de ánimo había estado en lo más bajo últimamente (en realidad, durante _semanas_ ). La falta de sueño y el exceso de trabajo hicieron ese daño. Estaba claro para él, sin embargo, ese daño no le afectaba sólo a él y su cuerpo sino a la relación con su marido también.

— Lo sé, lo siento.

Para Chanyeol, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer que pedir disculpas. No podía prometer nada. No podía prometer volver a casa antes, dejar el trabajo, o dormir más. Promesas así eran imposibles porque no sabía si podría mantenerlas. Era mejor no hacer promesas a hacer una vacía.

Si no hubiera estado escuchando o la habitación no hubiera estado tan silenciosa como estaba, Chanyeol nunca hubiera escuchado a Baekhyun sollozar. Cuando intentó mirarle a la cara, Baekhyun sólo le abrazó más fuerte, apretando su rostro fuertemente contra el pecho de Chanyeol, impidiéndole ver. Chanyeol se mantuvo durante un rato y sólo se movió para depositar suaves besos en la parte superior de la cabeza de Baekhyun.

— No debería haberte callado —admitió Chanyeol—. Sólo intentabas ayudar.

Un momento silencioso pasó antes de que Baekhyun elevara la cabeza.

— Estoy preocupado por ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Chanyeol asintió—.Algunas veces pienso que conseguir esta casa ha sido un error. Me siento tan culpable por las noches, Yeol —lloró con la voz rota—. Lo has hecho por mí y ahora estás así. Yo...

Chanyeol le cortó con una mirada intensa.

— Detente. No tienes ningún derecho a sentirte culpable por nada. Te quiero. Lo he hecho por ti. Por qué no tiene nada que ver contigo que esté así. Es por el trabajo, así que no te culpes por mis debilidades.

— Pero si hubiéramos elegido algún lugar en la ciudad, entonces...

— Sería igual —discutió Chanyeol-. Sería la misma montaña de trabajo y el mismo montón de cosas irracionales por las que paso diariamente. Además, no tendrías la vida tranquila que necesitas para concentrarte en tus libros, y sé cuán importante es en el que estás trabajando ahora. Es tu novela debutante y no necesitas distracciones. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Es por eso que elegí sitios que fueran tranquilos. Lo hice por ti y si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar algo de cuando buscábamos una casa, no cambiaría nada, porque te prometí algo así y lo hice. Es nuestro pequeño cielo de la ciudad, Baek.

Mordiéndose los labios, Baekhyun bajó la vista. Soltó el agarre en la cintura de Chanyeol y, en su lugar, lo sujetó por la camisa.

— El camino de ida y vuelta es muy largo. Demasiado largo. Conduces pronto a la mañana y tarde a la noche. No quiero que tengas un accidente porque estás demasiado muerto de cansancio para mantener tus ojos abiertos —dijo con la respiración temblando. Baekhyun exhaló y miró hacia arriba—. Chanyeol, por favor, considera comprar un apartamento de forma temporal en la ciudad. Sólo un lugar donde puedas ir si no te sientes bien como para volver a casa.

Chanyeol abrió la boca para discutir, pero Baekhyun le miró mal.

— No quiero que te vayas y tampoco me gusta la idea de estar separados, pero si es más fácil para ti y tu cuerpo, entonces...

— Baek, al menos al final del día estás tú —le interrumpió Chanyeol—. Puede que esté horriblemente cansado y _puede_ que parezca el infierno, pero al menos cuando llego a casa es contigo.

— Si te quedas dormido mientras conduces, entonces no, Chanyeol —dijo Baekhyun con una voz rígida y rota—. No lo harás. ¡Estarías muerto y el próximo sitio en que te vería sería en la morgue, identificando tu cuerpo!

Chanyeol dejó caer sus brazos y puso las manos en los hombros de Baekhyun.

—Baek...

—Yeol, he hecho los cálculos, ¿vale? —dijo Baekhyun, intentado cambiar el asunto a algo menos mórbido—. Es más fácil y conveniente que tener que registrarte en un hotel una y otra vez.

— Baek, me da igual —gimió Chanyeol—. Eres el único que mantiene mis pies en la tierra, que me mantiene _cuerdo_. Dormir en un apartamento en la ciudad puede significar una hora o dos más de sueño, pero eso sería separarme de ti, ¡cojones!

— ¡Vendamos la casa entonces! —dijo Baekhyun desesperado.

Chanyeol le miró horrorizado.

— ¿Qué?

Baekhyun frunció el ceño.

— Vendámosla. Volvamos a la ciudad. Será...

— No —respondió Chanyeol rotundamente—. No vamos a vender esta casa. La conseguí por ti porque es perfecta para ti y lo que necesitas.

— Pero, Chanyeol...

— He dicho que no, Baekhyun —dijo Chanyeol, dedicando a Baekhyun una mirada de disculpa—. No quiero que tengas que dejar esto. No quiero llevarte a un lugar donde siempre es la vida rápida, la fuerte, presionante y bulliciosa ciudad.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Baekhyun preguntara.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

Mirando hacia abajo, Chanyeol frotó su cuello antes de ahuecar una de las mejillas de Baekhyun.

— Está bien. Nosotros… —chasqueó la lengua y lanzó un profundo suspiro—. Buscaremos algo...pero nos vamos a sentar y planearlo todo —dijo de manera brusca—. Como si tengo horarios y voy a tener una semana ocupada, tienes que venir y visitarme al menos tres veces a la semana para cocinarme algo. Porque también te necesito, Baekhyun. No sólo dormir. Te necesito en la cama conmigo, tanto como si es sólo dormir juntos o hacer algo más.

Lentamente, Baekhyun asintió ligeramente contento de que Chanyeol hubiera aceptado.

— No permitiremos que la distancia sea un problema. Nos llamaremos... No, _yo_ llamaré durante tus descansos del almuerzo y todo. Tienes que llamarme si decides venir a casa para la noche, pero durante los fines de semana, tienes que intentar volver al menos esos dos días. Sábado y domingo, quiero decir, porque también te necesito.

Cogiendo y entrelazando sus manos, Chanyeol relajó sus hombros.

— ¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos a buscar?

— ¿No depende todo lo que hacemos de tu horario? —le recordó amablemente Baekhyun con un intento de sonrisa.

La observación era cierta. Todo lo que hacían juntos tenía que encajar con el horario de Chanyeol. Antes no era así. De vuelta a su periodo de casados, Chanyeol no estaba tan ocupado como solía estarlo y tenía más posibilidades de cambiar sus actividades en el trabajo. Ahora, estaba estructurado. Algunas cosas como reuniones y presentaciones no podían aplazarse, y era muy raro que algo fuera re-estructurado sólo porque alguien quería pasar el día con su esposa o amante. Incluso aunque las cosas hubieran cambiado, habían aprendido a superar estos cambios bruscos, especialmente Baekhyun. Chanyeol era lento en darse cuenta, pero era sólo porque formaba parte de todo aquello. Baekhyun se dio más cuenta porque era el que se sentaba ociosamente, viendo a su marido subir de nivel y dejándole al principio.

— Vayamos cuando tengas un día libre.

— No tengo días libres, Baek.

Baekhyun le dedicó una pequeña risa y un ligero puñetazo en el costado.

— Lo sé —suspiró de forma exagerada y se encogió de hombros—. Miraré listas y podremos ir juntos cuando tengas algo de tiempo. Sino, lo haré yo por ti.

Tras estudiar el rostro de Baekhyun por un momento, Chanyeol preguntó suavemente.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Gentilmente, Baekhyun asintió.

— Sí. Será como tener dos casas, simplemente. Estará bien —abrazando a Chanyeol otra vez, Baekhyun hundió su rostro en su pecho de nuevo a la vez que su marido le envolvía en sus brazos—. Estaremos bien.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bien” describía perfectamente su situación, pero sólo duró un tiempo. Durante semanas su acuerdo resultó aceptable. Tras encontrar un apartamento para cuando Chanyeol sintiera que no podría volver a casa a salvo, comenzaron con su plan. Las noches que Chanyeol decidía quedarse en la ciudad, Baekhyun (si podía) prepararía rápidamente comida, tomaría un viaje realmente largo en el metro, y después un taxi sólo para darle a Chanyeol la cena. Siempre se aseguraba de que la comida supiera bien y que fuera algo que Chanyeol quisiera, por lo que había desarrollado un sexto sentido tras casi dos años de matrimonio.

Chanyeol intentaba ir a casa los fines de semana, como habían decidido, pero se encontró con que el cansancio le devoraba al final de la semana y no le permitía estar lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo. Así que, tras muchos intentos y pocos éxitos, Baekhyun le sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien que se quedara en la ciudad y que no necesitaba forzarse sólo para volver a casa. Al principio, Chanyeol dudaba en aceptar el amable gesto de Baekhyun, pero al final comenzó a quedarse los fines de semana. Y, aunque el apartamento era para esos momentos difíciles en los que no podría llegar a casa, Chanyeol comenzó a usarlo más frecuentemente cada semana hasta que fueron meses desde que había puesto un pie en la propiedad que había conseguido para los dos. De un modo, su pequeño cielo era borroso en su memoria, reemplazado por la practicidad que le daba un apartamento de una sola habitación en la ciudad: conveniencia.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por el lado de Baekhyun, este comenzó a frecuentar menos y menos el apartamento por la fecha límite de su primer libro. Tomaría el tiempo e intentaría contactar con Chanyeol por teléfono o vídeo-llamada cuando podía, pero como todo lo demás, esos momentos acabaron también en números. Cuando Chanyeol trabajaba en la oficina, Baekhyun dormía tras estar escribiendo y planeando hasta el amanecer, cuando finalmente colapsaba en su cama, solo.

Y en los extraños ratos en que Baekhyun tendría suerte cuando llamaba a su marido, sus conversaciones eran siempre breves y genéricas. Con el tiempo, se habían vuelto sosas con las casuales y usuales preguntas de “¿Qué tal estás?” y “¿Has comido ya?”. Las llamadas siempre eran breves por el simple hecho de que los dos sabían que uno u otro tenía que irse a dormir o trabajar.

Una noche en la que Baekhyun estaba tumbado en su cama sin nada a lo que mirar salvo la luna llena brillando a través de la ventana y el suave movimiento de las finas cortinas, pensó en la decisión de ambos. Meditó sobre lo que estaba pasando. Sentía una separación entre los dos. La distancia no era un motivo, pero tampoco era algo imposible de superar. El hecho de que raramente se veían en persona no era un gran problema. Para él, era más. La distancia no importaba porque incluso aunque vivieran bajo el mismo techo, la situación no cambiaría. Los dos estarían todavía demasiado ocupados para el otro. Sería la misma situación, pero con distintas circunstancias.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la universidad, Baekhyun tenía interés en los distintos idiomas. Una de las cosas que solía hacer para Chanyeol era dejarle mensajes en idiomas extranjeros que sabía que su novio con visión empresarial no tendría ni idea de cómo leer. Para él, eso era la parte divertida; ver a Chanyeol trabajando para descifrar su mensaje.

Baekhyun siempre se aseguraba de mantener los mensajes simples, pero con significado. Algunas veces, eran sólo notas de “Te quiero”. Chanyeol, a pesar de parecer bruto y actuar con frialdad, siempre volvería a escribir las palabras, pero en coreano, la lengua que ambos compartían.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una de las cosas que Baekhyun descubrió en uno de los tantos días que seguía a Chanyeol por la biblioteca fue el interés en el código binario. Chanyeol se sentaba y miraba en los montones y montones de libros de referencias para los exámenes o test venideros de sus clases; Baekhyun miraba por encima de los hombros de otros estudiantes, observándoles como solía hacer ya que era más un observador que alguien hacedor. No fue hasta que miró por encima el libro de uno de los estudiantes que captó su interés por la cantidad de ceros y unos en la página.

El estudiante escribía en un lenguaje que Baekhyun reconoció y sus ojos estaban pegados al libro. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba traduciendo los números. No importaba cuánto mirara, Baekhyun no podía conseguir descifrar cómo narices se conseguían letras de una disposición azarosa de los dos primeros números positivos (aunque cualquiera podría decir que el cero es neutro).

Fue entonces que Baekhyun se separó y volvió corriendo a donde se sentaba Chanyeol. Entonces, rápidamente le preguntó a su inteligente novio lo que había visto, a lo que Chanyeol contestó con su rostro habitual.

—Es código binario, Baek.

Binario.

El binario es fácil aunque aún reservado hasta el punto de que sólo unos pocos del público general podían entender. No sólo eso, pero tenía algo “guay” que atrajo a Baekhyun. Esbozando una sonrisa, Baekhyun agradeció a Chanyeol, besando rápidamente al ratón de biblioteca que tenía por novio, antes de ir por los alrededores de la biblioteca en busca de algo que le enseñara el arte del código binario.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los primeros días de matrimonio, de vuelta a su pequeño apartamento, los dos dedicaban los sábados a las películas. Unas veces verían comedias románticas y otros, dramáticas películas familiares que dejarían a uno de ellos (la mayoría de las veces, Baekhyun) llorando.

En esas veces, Chanyeol acariciaría la cabeza de Baekhyun y le diría que no llorase, que era sólo una película y que llorar no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado. A eso, Baekhyun se enrabietaría y contestaría, desafiando a Chanyeol al preguntarle si estaba mal o no desear un desenlace distinto. Chanyeol siempre le respondería diciéndole que no valía la pena esperar un final distinto porque la película ya estaba hecha y no había nada que lo fuera a cambiar.

Baekhyun procedería a llamarle bruto insensible, a lo que Chanyeol ignoraría la observación, se inclinaría y besaría las lágrimas de Baekhyun, producidas por la película.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el primer libro de Baekhyun se publicó, al fin se sintió libre. Sentía que podía ir y visitar a Chanyeol pero el éxito que vino con la publicación, también trajo un horario repleto. La noche que Baekhyun fue a visitar a Chanyeol, se basó en cháchara general. Baekhyun todavía decía “Te quiero” y también Chanyeol, pero las palabras no destilaban la misma calidez que antes.

E hicieron el amor aquella noche, había necesidad pero, por un momento, se sintió forzado. Los dos lo sintieron. Sintieron que había una brecha entre ellos. Había un miedo entre ambos que buscaron llenar al hacer el amor como antes, pero no consiguieron nada. Chanyeol estaba cansado. Baekhyun estaba cansado. Pero aún hicieron el esfuerzo de sentir algo más del anhelo de dormir y descansar tras una noche lujuriosa juntos.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los juegos de mesa eran algo de lo que solían disfrutar los viernes. Cuando Chanyeol llegaría a casa sobre las seis, Baekhyun prepararía la cena y elegiría un juego de mesa para jugar. Tras comer, lavarse los dientes y jugar a algo caliente, cogerían el juego de mesa y comenzarían.

Algunas veces había apuestas. Una vez, jugaron al Monopoli. Cada vez que Chanyeol comprase alguna propiedad de Baekhyun, el más pequeño tenía que quitarse algo. Chanyeol (siendo el licenciado en empresariales) siempre jugaba estratégicamente y tendría a Baekhyun completamente desnudo a los treinta minutos de juego.

Sus noches de juegos de mesa nunca duraban demasiado. El crujir de la cama siempre duraría más que los juegos. Y, cuando terminaban, Chanyeol susurraría “Yo gano”. Baekhyun sonreiría, le acercaría y negaría con la cabeza.

—No, _yo_ he ganado —diría, besando a Chanyeol profundamente—. Eres mío. Para siempre.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Tengo un evento de firmas este fin de semana, Yeol —diijo Baekhyun sonriendo a la webcam.

Chanyeol le devolvió una sonrisa cansada.

— De verdad, genial. ¿Cómo va tu libro?

Asintiendo, Baekhyun sonrió.

— Sí, está bastante alto en los gráficos para nuevos autores. Estoy muy contento con eso.

— Felicidades, Baek.

— Gracias, Yeol —seguidamente hubo un silencio alargado por un segundo— Así que, ¿vendrás? ¿Por favor?

Abriendo la boca, Chanyeol dudó. Sabía que era más probable que no pudiera ir así que no estaba seguro por qué lo dijo.

— Claro.

Sin que Chanyeol se diera cuenta, los ojos de Baekhyun se iluminaron.

— ¡Compra un libro! ¡Lo firmaré para ti! —bromeó. Después miró la hora—. Ah, ahora tengo que irme —dijo Baekhyun bostezando.

Chanyeol se aguantó las ganas de bostezar él también.

— Está bien. Adiós.

— Adiós —dijo Baekhyun, asintiendo— Oh, ¿vendrás a casa este fin de semana?

— Baekhyun, yo...

Escondido tras una sonrisa, Baekhyun le cortó.

— ¡Está bien! Ya sabía la respuesta así que no tienes que decir nada. Lo comprendo… Aun así,

deberías volver algún día. He plantado algunas flores bonitas en el jardín —viendo la cara de

Chanyeol, Baekhyun supo que su marido no sabía cómo responder a eso. Con la sensación de que hacía que se sintiera mal, Baekhyun retomó el humor incluso si le tensaba el rostro— Sacaré fotos para ti, ¿vale?

— Vale.

— Adiós, Chanyeol. Te quiero.

Chanyeol se tomó un momento.

— Adiós, Baek.

Baekhyun esperó por el “Te quiero” que solía seguirle pero, tras dos segundos, asintió y se desconectó. Pensó que Chanyeol sólo estaba demasiado cansado para acordarse; demasiado cansado para recordar esas tres simples palabras.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun tenía el hábito de grabar palabras en los árboles. De vuelta a cuando tenían los fines de semana libres, dejarían el apartamento e irían al parque. Era ahí donde Baekhyun usaría un objeto puntiagudo para grabar sus iniciales en la madera. Chanyeol se mantendría vigilando, preocupado de que algún tipo de autoridad arrestara a su caprichoso marido por herir un árbol, aunque lo hiciera por amor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el evento de firmas, una masa de personas apareció pero no importaba cuánto estirara el cuello, no podía ver a su gigante por ningún lado. Suponiendo que tal vez llegaría un poco tarde, Baekhyun continuó con su día, firmando felizmente a las fans y a los curiosos observadores que estaban interesados en conseguir un libro firmado por un posible futuro famoso escritor. Esperó y mantuvo la promesa de Chanyeol en su corazón, pero según desaparecía la multitud y todavía no se veía a Chanyeol por ningún lado, el corazón de Baekhyun se sintió un poco vacío.

Sabía que no tendría que tomárselo a pecho. Chanyeol estaba ocupado, lo sabía. Pero también sabía que Chanyeol no hacía promesas que no podría mantener, así que se dijo que estaría ahí.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La siguiente vez que se vídeo-llamaron, Baekhyun no intentó parecer feliz, porque no lo estaba. “Molesto” era la palabra, pero no quería atacar porque Chanyeol estaba ocupado. Tenía una excusa para no ir a una estúpida firma de libros. Pero no era sólo una “estúpida” firma libros para Baekhyun. Era su primera y quería que Chanyeol estuviera ahí, pero no lo estuvo, y eso era todo.

Chanyeol estaba demasiado cansado para darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. Se había disculpado, pero el humor de Baekhyun no pareció mejorar a pesar de decir que estaba bien. En cambio, esto irritó a Chanyeol, haciendo que cortase su llamada y le deseara buenas noches.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con el éxito llegaron las obligaciones. Ya no había tiempo para el ocio. Ya no era posible para uno pasar el tiempo con sus amados o reconectar con amigos. El tiempo ya no daba momentos íntimos. Daba la oportunidad de la productividad en la vida de uno, pero en el trabajo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Igual que fotografías antiguas, su relación comenzó a cambiar. Igual que las imágenes desteñidas que una vez fueron brillantes y animadas, su relación había evolucionado a un estado obsoleto y quieto. Se habían vuelto extraños en su propio matrimonio, a veces olvidando los momentos que solían pasar juntos cuando las cosas eran más sencillas.

Las llamadas eran cada vez menos frecuentes. Los mensajes de texto, breves. Las visitas eran raras. Básicamente, habían parado.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos años y once meses en su colgante matrimonio, Chanyeol estaba de pie en su habitación, mirando su reflejo perfecto en el espejo. Se arregló los puños de la camisa y perfeccionó su peinado. Miró la hora y descubrió que estaba programado, no había ningún minuto de descanso. A pesar de su minuciosa rutina, no podía hacer más que sentarse al borde de su cama, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro mientras miraba la pared.

Su corazón se sentía pesado y le había tomado semanas (tal vez meses) auto-diagnosticarse su mal. Era incierto. Luchó contra el horrible pensamiento de ya no estar enamorado de su marido, pero según pasaban los días, encontró con que no podía negarlo más.

Se sentía solo, pero Baekhyun estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarle. Chanyeol sabía que aún amaba al moreno autor, a quien veía algunas veces en periódicos o en la web, pero sabía que no se sentía igual que antes. No habían hecho el amor en meses. Baekhyun le visitaba raramente. Las citas nocturnas no eran posibles por sus horarios. De hecho, cuanto más pensaba Chanyeol sobre eso, veía más a Baekhyun en sus cortas y poco frecuentes vídeo-llamadas que en persona.

Girando la cabeza, miró su cama vacía. Lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos la atracción, las acciones… _Todo_. La distancia era una cosa. La separación era otra. La falta de comunicación auguraba el final, pero era el pesado sentimiento en el corazón de Chanyeol el que lo dejaba en el suelo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunas veces Baekhyun había pensado en avanzar, pero su corazón no se lo permitía. Aún amaba a su gigante a pesar del hecho de que cada noche iba a casa con “su” tranquilo estado sólo para tumbarse en una cama con un lado frío desocupado al final. Echaba de menos las noches en las que se quedaban despiertos solamente para susurrarse cosas el uno al otro. Echaba de menos los juegos de mesa, los árboles y las películas. Lo único que le hacía aguantar el día eran las fotografías del día de su boda.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol estaba obligado a ir a la fiesta anual de Navidad de su empresa por las apariencias y tuvo que rechazar la invitación de Baekhyun de volver a casa por las vacaciones. Como siempre, Baekhyun dijo que lo comprendía y colgó poco después. La falta de peleas y las tranquilas aceptaciones de Baekhyun preocupaban a Chanyeol. Pensó que, tal vez, si Baekhyun hubiera luchado por él un poco más, hubiera dicho que sí. Pero entonces se recordó a sí mismo que no podría haber aceptado. Estaba ocupado.

Con una relación seca y fría como el tiempo, Chanyeol avanzó. Con una bebida en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro, levantó los ojos. Fue en esa fiesta anual donde conoció a Kyungsoo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante uno de los momentos más difíciles en la semana de los finales de Chanyeol, Baekhyun convenció a su compañero de cuarto, Kris, para que le dejara entrar pronto una mañana. Dejó tres de los favoritos caramelos de Chanyeol cerca de sus libros de texto antes de andar de puntillas hacia Chanyeol y dejar gentilmente una nota en su cabeza. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Baekhyun rió suavemente antes de deshacer el camino y abandonar la habitación.

Cuando Chanyeol se levantó por su alarma treinta minutos después, lo primero que notó fue el papel pegado en su frente, impidiéndole frotarse los ojos. Quitándoselo, entornó los ojos y miró más de cerca las letras. Con los ojos enfocados, se dio cuenta de que lo que había escrito no eran letras sino ceros y unos.

_“01000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01111000 01100001 01101101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100111 01101001 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100001”_

Los ojos de Chanyeol descendieron y vieron al final parte del mensaje.

_“01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100001.”_

A pesar de estar recién levantado, Chanyeol tomó algo de tiempo para descifrar la nota. Según caminaba hacia su clase esa mañana, rápida y eficientemente copió los números en su móvil. Usando un traductor, leyó lo que Baekhyun le había escrito.

“ _¡Buena suerte en tus exámenes, gigante!”_

Por último, Chanyeol tradujo el mensaje más corto del final.

“ _¡Te quiero!_ ”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las Navidades pasaron y todo lo que compartieron fue una carta por parte de Baekhyun. También envió un regalo sencillo. Baekhyun no sabía qué enviar, así que envió tres caramelos.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debería sentirse mal, y tal vez lo hiciera, pero según pasaba el tiempo, la atracción en la oficina crecía. Lo que comenzó como inocentes miradas eventualmente evolucionaron a algo más físico, empezando desde el momento en que Kyungsoo tomó la delantera y depositó sus labios sobre los de Chanyeol.

Y cuando Chanyeol tumbó a Kyungsoo en su cama, se deshizo de la voz en su cabeza que se mantenía diciéndole que Kyungsoo no pertenecía ahí. Le decía que esa era también la cama de Baekhyun, pero nunca la de Kyungsoo. Ante esto, Chanyeol ejecutó a su conciencia, razonando que Baekhyun ya no estaba ahí, que estaban separados, y que necesitaba algo. Algo que Kyungsoo podía darle y Baekhyun no.

Antes de que Kyungsoo descendiera sobre el cuerpo de Chanyeol, tomó su mano y le quitó el anillo de casado, tirándolo sobre un lateral, de donde caería silenciosamente al suelo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue ya avanzada la primavera cuando Baekhyun sufrió malestares. Comenzó a darse cuenta cuando, cada vez más frecuentes, los dolores de cabeza no se iban. También se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se sentía cansado. Tras dos semanas de intentar superarlo con pastillas, cedió. No tenía mucha idea de qué estaba mal, salvo que eran dolores de cabeza y cosas que pronto se irían con las mágicas píldoras que le daba el médico.

Fue sin esperar nada y volvió con la sensación de que el mundo entero estaba sobre sus hombros, presionando también a su corazón.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le dijeron que tenía una prueba TAC programada para el día siguiente, pero por una vez, Baekhyun realmente no quería ir solo. La primera persona que vino a su mente fue Chanyeol, su marido y su apoyo. Cogiendo rápidamente el metro, Baekhyun se dirigió al apartamento de Chanyeol, aguantando las lágrimas e intentando aparentar ser fuerte frente a él.

Después, montó en un taxi sólo para quedarse congelado cuando el conductor le preguntó por la dirección. Se dio cuenta de que en ese momento no la sabía. No caía en ella. Lo intentó pero no pudo recordar la dirección que una vez conoció como la palma de su mano. Frustrado y molesto, incapaz de explicar su repentina pérdida de memoria, Baekhyun salió del taxi y optó por correr porque, al contrario que la dirección, recordaba borrosamente las calles y las esquinas por las que les había llevado anteriormente en sus viajes.

Tenía la esperanza de que se reconciliarían y tomarían una noche para arreglar un año de tiempo perdido. Baekhyun había esperado e imaginado, pero según sus ojos enfocaban a un Chanyeol saliendo del apartamento con alguien, sus manos entrelazadas y rostros sonrientes de felicidad, Baekhyun se detuvo y vio cómo esas esperanzas desaparecían.

Y, al igual que el dolor que había estado sintiendo esas semanas, sus ojos se volvieron lentamente acuosos, antes de derramarse hasta que no pudo aguantar más. Con rodillas temblorosas y ojos ciegos, dio un paso atrás y giró en la otra dirección. Solo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A los seis meses del año, al principio del verano, Kyungsoo estaba sentado en la cama de Chanyeol, esperando que volviera de la ducha. En su mano tenía el anillo de matrimonio que mantenía girando y girando, inspeccionando cada aspecto y detalle. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Kyungsoo estuviera entretenido cuando Chanyeol volvió a la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces ahí, Kyungsoo? —dijo Chanyeol con una pequeña sonrisa.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kyungsoo se mantuvo con el rostro serio.

—Sólo pensaba —en verdad, he estado pensado sobre esto durante un tiempo.

Abrochándose los pantalones y cogiendo una camisa, Chanyeol le miró.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? —cuando vio el anillo en las manos de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol suspiró— Kyungsoo.

— Chanyeol, ¿por qué no te divorcias? —soltó Kyungsoo.

— Kyungsoo, él es...

— Habéis estado separados durante mucho tiempo —dijo Kyungsoo—. Vuestra relación ya estaba más que muerta cuando te conocí. ¿Por qué arrastras algo cuando ya ninguno de los dos siente algo por el otro?

— No puedo abofetearle con los papeles del divorcio tan de repente —respondió Chanyeol—. Necesita un aviso, al menos.

— Entonces _avísale_ —dijo Kyungsoo, agarrando el anillo en su palma—. De hecho, haz que uno de esos abogados le haga llegar los papeles de la corte. Eso es aviso suficiente, ¿no crees?

—Eso es...

— _Chanyeol_ —Kyungsoo le miró—. Es mejor acabar las cosas ahora, lo sabes. Así podremos tener un nuevo comienzo. Entonces tú y yo podremos casarnos y vosotros dos podréis avanzar. Ahora estás conmigo, asumámoslo. Probablemente él también tenga alguien.

La garganta de Chanyeol se encogió ante el pensamiento de Baekhyun con otro hombre. Era difícil de imaginar y, por último, tocó su fibra sensible.

— Kyungsoo...

— Te quiero, Chanyeol, y sé que tú también me quieres —habló Kyungsoo con aspereza—. Así que, hazlo, por favor. Por nosotros. Por él. Por _todos_.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las noches de los lunes, Baekhyun se colaría en la habitación de Chanyeol y subiría a la cama con él. Chanyeol se revolvería pero acabaría envolviendo con un brazo el pequeño cuerpo de su novio, y Kris despertaría al día siguiente con otro compañero de cuarto.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0:00:01

Durante un tiempo Chanyeol permaneció fuera de la casa que compartió con Baekhyun. Recordó las promesas que había mantenido y las esperanzas y sueños que tuvieron, pero en ese momento, las cosas pasadas como esas eran polvo para él, porque eran cosas en las que no había pensado por incontables meses. Reuniendo su coraje, levantó su mano y llamó a la puerta. Esperó que se abriera y le saludara Baekhyun, pero tomó más tiempo del que había pensado y la persona que abrió la puerta no era quien pronto sería su exmarido.

— Hola —le sonrió la joven de rostro agradable que abrió la puerta.

— Hola —tras una pequeña pausa, añadió—. Supongo que tú eres Chanyeol.

Asintiendo, Chanyeol lo confirmó.

— Sí.

— Bueno, pasa —dijo, haciéndose a un lado. Cuando Chanyeol estaba dentro, cerró la puerta tras él—. Soy Luna, por cierto.

— Encantado de conocerte —dijo Chanyeol, extendiendo su mano.

— ¡Gracias! —respondió alegremente, sacudiendo su manos— Baekhyun bajará en un minuto —entonces, con una mirada más suave pero triste, dijo— Te ha estado esperando.

A Chanyeol le dolió un poco oír esas palabras, pero tampoco había nada más que verdad en ellas. Había presentado el divorcio y estaba seguro de que Baekhyun había recibido la noticia con dos semanas de antelación. Por supuesto que Baekhyun le esperaba. Si acaso, esperar en el vestíbulo le hizo sentir ligeramente nervioso sobre cómo reaccionaría Baekhyun. Había imaginado a Baekhyun chillando y gritándole, derramando lágrimas en unos ojos que pedían sangre.

Pero esa imagen no se mantuvo. Cuando miró a las escaleras donde Baekhyun estaba haciendo su entrada, Chanyeol vio la sonrisa que solía hacer que su corazón se detuviera (y que todavía lo hacía). Se quedó en la entrada de la puerta, con el corazón herido y detenido por Baekhyun. Volviendo a la realidad se acercó a él.

— Hey.

Caminando hacia su marido, Baekhyun abrió los brazos. Sin esperar si quiera a que Chanyeol hiciera el primer movimiento, le dio un abrazo antes de separarse en el momento apropiado.

— Hola, gigante.

Los labios de Chanyeol se estrecharon. No quería que le llamara “gigante” nunca más. Le traía de vuelta demasiadas cosas que podrían hacerle perderse de su propósito.

— No me llames así nunca más, Baek.

Con su boca ligeramente abierta, Baekhyun asintió en comprensión.

— Lo siento —dijo con una risa— Olvidé que nos estábamos divorciando. Por supuesto —golpeando suavemente a Chanyeol en el brazo, giró sobre sus talones y señaló con el dedo—. Vamos al salón, ¿vale? Luna, ¿puedes hacerle algo de té a Chanyeol? Yo cogeré el agua.

— ¿Quieres limón, Baek? —preguntó.

—No. Sólo natural.

— Entendido —dijo Luna, chasqueando la lengua y haciendo el camino a la cocina.

Chanyeol miró según se iba, preguntándose qué relación tenía con Baekhyun. En su mente, las palabras de Kyungsoo reverberaron. Tal vez Baekhyun había encontrado alguien al igual que él tenía a Kyungsoo. Ambos habían encontrado a otro que estuvieran convenientemente con ellos.

Una vez sentados, Chanyeol estudió el rostro de Baekhyun.

— Pareces un poco… cansado, Baek. ¿Duermes bien?

Le tomó un momento pero Baekhyun asintió con una sonrisa.

— Sólo he estado trabajando demasiado últimamente. Eso es todo.

— Vale… —Chanyeol tomó aire un segundo antes de abrir su maleta—. Como sabes, he venido con cosas para que firmes.

— Por supuesto.

— No tomará mucho.

— Lo sé.

— Estoy intentando hacer esto lo menos doloroso para ti, Baek.

Baekhyun rió suavemente.

— Nunca será indoloro.

Chanyeol miró a Baekhyun a los ojos.

— Lo siento…

— Estoy bien…

Incapaz de soportar la pesada atmósfera, Chanyeol continuó. Sacó los papeles y los deslizó a través de la mesita de café hacia Baekhyun, que se sentaba enfrente de él. Según se dio cuenta Chanyeol, Baekhyun se movía un poco lento, pero supuso que sólo estaba asustado de enfrentarse a la realidad que traerían consigo los papeles.

Según levantaba Baekhyun los papeles y los miraba por encima, Chanyeol habló.

— Sólo estás reconociendo que los dos queremos esto. También significa que estás dispuesto a aceptar las citas en la corte, donde discutiremos cómo repartir todo. Pero, Baek, la casa… la casa permanecerá contigo, te lo prometo.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Sí.

— Me prometiste cosas en el altar, también —dijo Baekhyun suavemente, en un susurro parecido a un fantasma—. Pero aquí estamos ahora —sin querer que su marido pensara en ello, Baekhyun cambió de tema—. Así que, ¿dónde firmo?

— Al final de la página —dijo Chanyeol. Buscó en sus bolsillos— ¿Necesitas un bolígrafo?

— Sí.

Cuando sus dedos se rozaron al darle Chanyeol el bolígrafo, se dio cuenta de la temperatura corporal de Baekhyun.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— No, estoy bien.

— Pero tus manos no son frías normalmente. Son cálidas.

— Me alegra que lo recuerdes.

Pasó un minuto y Chanyeol observó a Baekhyun sostener el bolígrafo, sin moverlo aún.

— Baek...

— Hey, Chanyeol —dijo Baekhyun animadamente, mirándole con una sonrisa que hizo que Chanyeol sintiera que estaba de vuelta a los días de universidad— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Sabiendo lo que estaba haciéndole pasar a Baekhyun, Chanyeol asintió.

— Claro. Lo que sea.

Baekhyun mantuvo suavemente la mirada de Chanyeol antes de preguntar.

— Por favor quédate conmigo una semana.

— Baek.

— Chanyeol, por favor.

— No puedo.

— ¿Por qué, Yeol?

— Por Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun retuvo el aliento. Sabía sobre Kyungsoo. Sabía sobre el chico que respondía sus llamadas para Chanyeol. Aun así, Baekhyun no podía hacer nada salvo sentir dolor en su pecho.

— Pero es sólo una semana…

— Una semana es demasiado larga.

— Hemos estado casados casi por cuatro años, Yeol —dijo Baekhyun con una sonrisa triste—.

Una semana es todo lo que pido, gigante.

Los labios de Chanyeol se estrecharon.

— ¿Qué esperas que suceda en siete días?

Aunque el silencio creciera, había cierta calma en el ambiente. Baekhyun había mirado hacia otro lado, pero cuando respondió a la pregunta de Chanyeol, se mostró solemne y honesto. La mirada cansada en sus ojos le hacía parecer inocentemente precioso y tranquilo, y eso fue algo que Chanyeol no pudo evitar notar.

— No espero que suceda nada… —Baekhyun dijo lentamente, entrelazando sus delicados dedos—. Por una semana, sólo quiero que actúes, Yeol —dijo con una voz que amenazaba con romperse—. Quiero que me quieras de la forma en que solías…

— Baek.

Con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, Baekhyun levantó la mano.

— He dicho “actuar”. Recuerda eso, gigante —rió ligeramente—. No tienes que estar enamorado de mí. Ya sé que ya no lo estás. Sólo quiero que actúes. No te prediré nada más. Ésta es la última promesa que tendrás que hacerme…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1440

Se sentía raro estar en la casa otra vez, pero incluso más raro era dormir en una habitación distinta de la que compartía con Baekhyun (o solía). Al tumbarse en la cama la primera noche, meditó la situación. Sentía como si Dios hubiera decidido destruirle ahí y ahora, se lo merecería por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Todavía no se sentía bien por haber contactado con Baekhyun sólo para darle la noticia de que quería el divorcio tras meses de escaso contacto. Pero al final, en su mente, era inevitable. Ya no funcionaban juntos. Chanyeol había avanzado de una forma. Baekhyun de otra.

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y miró por la ventana. Según se daba cuenta de las brillantes estrellas en el cielo, Chanyeol se preguntó qué más le había impedido ver el vivir en la ciudad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una de las preocupaciones de Chanyeol era la ropa; no había traído nada porque no planeaba quedarse más de unas horas. Cuando le contó a Baekhyun el problema, éste sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara por ello. Con el paso del tiempo hacia la noche, habían llevado a Chanyeol a una habitación de invitados cerca de la que una vez fue su habitación. Baekhyun se fue un momento pero volvió poco después con tres camisetas en sus manos, mientras que Luna, quien le había seguido de cerca, tenía mucho más, incluyendo pantalones de pijama, pantalones cortos, bóxeres y más camisas.

— No podía llevarlo todo —había explicado Baekhyun—. Son demasiado pesados para mí.

Chanyeol miró entonces a la pequeña pila que Baekhyun y Luna habían traído y dejado en su cama.

— No parecen tan pesados.

— Pesan como una tonelada para mí —dijo lentamente Baekhyun.

Cuando Baekhyun se fue tras Luna, deseándole a Chanyeol las buenas noches, recitó una secuencia de números antes de marchar. Incapaz de comprender el binario, Chanyeol lo ignoró. Pero cuanto más permanecía de pie sólo en la habitación, más le comía la curiosidad al posarse sus ojos en la pila. Se acercó a la cama, cogió todo y lo levantó.

No era pesado.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de las circunstancias de la situación y los enfadados mensajes que recibió de Kyungsoo la noche anterior, Chanyeol se levantó en pacífica calma. No podía imaginar por qué era. Tal vez era porque no estaba en la ciudad y, por una vez, había dormido sin el sonido de fondo de las sirenas y los coches. O tal vez era la casa en sí. Baekhyun no había perdido ni un detalle al hacer cada habitación de la casa cómoda y cálida.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se colocó la ropa que Baekhyun le había prestado. No fue hasta que vio en el espejo su apariencia que se dio cuenta de algo: Baekhyun le había dado la ropa que había dejado atrás.

La amargura se le echó encima. No sabía si lo había hecho a propósito, lo que sabía era que probablemente no fuera así. Había preguntas en su cabeza como por qué Baekhyun aún las tenía. Eran viejas. No las había llevado en años. Las había _dejado_ atrás.

¿Por qué Baekhyun no se había deshecho de ellas?

Cuanto más se miraba al espejo, más se daba cuenta de que se veía de la forma en que solía hacerlo. Era divertido cómo unas pocas ropas viejas y nada de productos del pelo le hacía parecer cómo era hace dos o tres años. Pero eso era al contrario de sus sentimientos. No era divertido. Era amargo y le quemaba algo dentro de él. Tal vez fuera culpa. Chanyeol no lo sabía. Sólo quería pasar por seis días más y volver a casa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol era distante. No sabía cómo actuar a pesar del hecho de que Baekhyun sólo le había pedido que fingiera. ¿Cómo actúas para fingir? Era un círculo sin respuestas.

El desayuno fue un poco pesado pero Baekhyun lo intentó, haciendo a Chanyeol sentir que él también tenía que intentarlo. Luna había hecho café. Baekhyun le pidió el café de Chanyeol negro. Después pidió el suyo con leche. Y cuando Chanyeol le miró, Baekhyun sonrió y sacudió los hombros vergonzosamente.

— Todavía lo recuerdo —dijo. Abrió la boca, queriendo decirle a Chanyeol que de vez en cuando hacía recuento de las cosas que le gustaban para no olvidarlas. Al final, cerró los labios y se escondió tras una sonrisa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Hay un árbol no muy lejos de aquí, Chanyeol —dijo Baekhyun cuando Luna recogió el desayuno.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer con el árbol?

Por un momento, Baekhyun le dedicó a Chanyeol una mirada inexpresiva antes de mirarle amablemente.

— Quiero grabar algo.

En ese momento, algo hizo “click” en la mente de Chanyeol. Recordó el extraño hobby de Baekhyun de escribir sus iniciales en el tronco de los árboles, diciendo que estarían ahí para que el mundo entero lo viera. Chanyeol frunció el ceño.

— Baek...

— Vamos, Chanyeol.

— No lo hagas.

Baekhyun no pudo contenerse. Su sonrisa tembló de forma visible por un segundo.

— Sólo estamos actuando, ¿recuerdas?

La palabra clave era “actuar”. Chanyeol no sabía por qué Baekhyun quería hacer algo tan cruel como fingir cuando los dos sabían que nada de lo que pasaba era real. Podía ver cómo hería completamente al pequeño moreno. Pero, aun así, era sólo por una semana y era la _única_ condición de Baekhyun para firmar los papeles. Era lo único que podía hacer Chanyeol así que al final, asintió.

— Vale.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese corto período de tiempo, se dio cuenta de que Baekhyun se movía algo lento en algunas cosas. En ocasiones le tomaba un minuto comprender algo complicado y cuando tenía que hacer algo que implicara mucho trabajo, Luna estaba ahí para hacerlo por él.

Chanyeol aún no comprendía la relación entre ambos. No sabía si era un ama de casa, una sirvienta o una novia (aunque “novia” era algo fuera de cuestión porque su relación parecía estrictamente de hermano y hermana). Pero aunque Chanyeol no podía unir cabos, sabía que Luna era protectora con Baekhyun por algún motivo.

Mientras esperaba en el vestíbulo, podía escuchar las voces de Baekhyun y Luna en la esquina. De oídos agudos, Chanyeol no pudo más que escuchar a escondidas.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres caminar tan lejos? —pudo oír la voz preocupada de Luna.

— He caminado hasta ahí muchas veces. Estaré bien.

— Eso era antes…

— Está bien. Tengo a Chanyeol.

La conversación terminó ahí. Al momento siguiente, Chanyeol vio a Baekhyun girar la esquina y empezar a caminar hacia él. Tras él, Luna intentaba mantener un rostro feliz pero Chanyeol pudo ver la distintiva mirada de auténtica preocupación.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaron durante diez minutos por el camino y sólo cuando apareció el árbol del que Baekhyun hablaba se salieron de él. Tras un montón de vegetación, Baekhyun señaló un árbol que parecía ser el dominante.

Chanyeol observó a Baekhyun mientras examinaba la base del árbol. Después, se sentó cuando Baekhyun comenzó a trabajar en su pequeño proyecto. Mientras le miraba, Chanyeol sintió algo cálido dentro de él sólo con ver la pequeña figura del hombre contra el gigantesco árbol. Era una vista agradable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Chanyeol bajó la guardia.

Tras cinco minutos intentando penetrar en la dura madera, Baekhyun suspiró y se giró a Chanyeol, sosteniendo el cuchillo de bolsillo.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo por mi?

Chanyeol parpadeó antes de levantarse. Caminó hacia él y gentilmente cogió el puntiagudo objeto de Baekhyun.

— ¿Es difícil de cortar la madera?

— Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

Chanyeol le miró fijamente.

— ¿Has dormido bien por la noche?

El silencio creció durante segundos antes de que Baekhyun respondiera.

— Sí…

— ¿Entonces por qué estás cansado? —preguntó Chanyeol, volviéndose al árbol e inspeccionando el cuchillo.

— He estado enfermo… —contestó Baekhyun.

— ¿Has ido al médico?

— Sí.

— ¿Y?

— Dijeron que era sólo un resfriado —respondió Baekhyun, mirando hacia otro lado—. Que estaría bien...

— Sólo un resfriado, ¿eh?

— Sólo un resfriado.

Chanyeol frunció los labios y apuntó al árbol con el cuchillo.

— Así que, ¿qué quieres que escriba?

Binario.

Chanyeol resopló pero aun así sonrió levemente.

— Siempre es binario contigo.

— Algunas veces los números pueden decir cosas que los humanos nunca tendrán el valor de poner en palabras —dijo Baekhyun, sonriendo de vuelta—. Las palabras son confusas, los números son claros.

Se quedaron quietos por un segundo antes de que Chanyeol se moviera de nuevo y Baekhyun le dijera lentamente la secuencia. Para cuando Chanyeol había terminado, había pasado una hora y media. Al final, no fue tiempo perdido. Hablaron sobre el pasado y el tiempo que les hizo reír hasta que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Baekhyun rió por primera vez desde hace mucho y pareció desbloquear algo en los oídos de Chanyeol al llenarse con ese maravilloso sonido. Durante tanto tiempo, Chanyeol estuvo desposeído de la risa que hizo que mirara dos veces a Baekhyun en la universidad. Y ahora, con el sonido de vuelta en su vida, estaba lleno de distintos tipos de emociones. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse. Todo lo que sabía era que se sentía cálido en su pecho y el latir de su corazón al volver a la vida.

Cuando terminaron, caminaron juntos de vuelta a la casa al lento y tambaleante paso de Baekhyun, dejando atrás un mensaje en el bosque en el que se leía:

_“01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101”_

Y si Chanyeol supiera binario, habría sabido lo que intentaban decirle los números.

_Todavía estoy enamorado de ti_.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, Chanyeol sintió algo cálido gatear en su cama con él. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de repente, vio el contorno de la figura de Baekhyun por encima suya contra la luz de la luna. Con voz tranquila, Baekhyun preguntó.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

Debería haber dudado, pero Chanyeol no lo hizo. Movió las sábanas.

— Ven aquí…

Lentamente, Baekhyun se tumbó. Mantuvo la distancia, mirando hacia el otro lado, pero fue Chanyeol quien inesperadamente le acercó. No era necesario. No había nada en su trato sobre contacto físico pero, de todas formas, Chanyeol envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de Baekhyun. Esto le sorprendió durante un segundo, pero entonces se acomodó entre los fuertes brazos de su marido, aguantando las lágrimas a la vez que intentaba volver a dormir.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2880

Pasaron el segundo día cantando. Chanyeol no había tocado la guitarra en mucho tiempo por lo que se sorprendió a sí mismo tocando bastante bien. Se equivocó en ciertas notas y no podía mantener ciertos tempos, pero aun así, Baekhyun aplaudió y le sonrió, felicitándole por recordar tanto a pesar de los años faltos de práctica.

Mientras Chanyeol tocaba la guitarra, también cantó pero fue Baekhyun quien cantaba la mayor parte, o al menos lo intentó. Su voz fallaba y no podía alcanzar las notas altas que antes solía, según recordaba Chanyeol. Parecía molesto, pero Chanyeol le empujaba con su rodilla y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Entonces continuaban con Chanyeol cantando las partes principales y Baekhyun fallando como solista. A ninguno de los dos le importó el cambio de papales. Sus voces aún estaban armonizadas.

Cuando el sol bajó y las estrellas aparecieron, Baekhyun cogió una sábana fuera e invitó a Chanyeol. En el jardín trasero de su casa, Baekhyun colocó la sabana y, con ayuda de Chanyeol, se tumbaron.

Tumbados sobre sus espaldas, estuvieron en confortable silencio viendo las estrellas brillar. Cuando Chanyeol comentó lo raro que eran las estrellas en la ciudad, Baekhyun comentó la contaminación lumínica.

— Te impiden ver el cielo. Te distraen.

— Me impide ver esto cada noche.

— Sí… —respondió Baekhyun gentilmente—. Lo hace.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4320

Chanyeol no sabía si Baekhyun siempre había sido torpe. La primera vez que vio a Baekhyun tirar un vaso de agua, parecía un accidente, pero cuando entrecerró los ojos, intentando encontrar otro vaso de agua veinte minutos después sólo para tirarlo otra vez, Chanyeol pudo ver que algo iba mal.

Cuando se acomodaron en el salón, preparándose para jugar una serie de tres juegos de mesa que Luna había cogido del ático, Chanyeol no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Estás bien, Baek?

Levantando ligeramente una ceja mientras desempolvaba los juegos, Baekhyun asintió.

— Sí, estoy bien.

— Quiero decir tu salud —explicó Chanyeol— ¿Estás seguro que sólo es un resfriado?

— ¿Qué más podría ser? —Baekhyun se encogió de hombros—. Estoy cansado todo el rato por eso.

Chanyeol sintió que había algo más, pero no presionó.

— Te veo tomar medicinas algunas veces —murmuró— ¿También son para el resfriado?

Baekhyun paró antes de levantar la tapa del Monopoli.

— Sí… Son para mi resfriado. Algunas veces tengo dolores de cabeza —Baekhyun habló frunciendo los labios,

—Tal vez deberías ir al médico otra vez.

—Tal vez debería.

La atmósfera era pesada pero, tan pronto como comenzaron a jugar, se aligeró. No había apuestas. Ninguno prometió quitarse la ropa cada vez que perdiera una propiedad, pero las risas y los insultos en broma fueron reales y no pretendidos.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5760

La cuarta noche, se apiñaron bajo una sábana en el sofá del salón. Los dos (junto con Luna, que se sentó en el suelo) vieron Titanic, una de las películas favoritas de Baekhyun. Chanyeol sabía que Baekhyun estaría chorreando lágrimas al final, pero para su sorpresa, el cauteloso que estaba demasiado cansado como para mantenerse despierto hasta después de las diez, se durmió sobre su hombro.

Se veía tranquilo incluso en la oscuridad, iluminado sólo por la luz que desprendía la televisión. Chanyeol se dio cuenta de eso. Decidiendo que Baekhyun no merecía levantarse adolorido, lo cogió del sofá y le llevó en brazos.

Luna se levantó para ayudar, siguiendo a Chanyeol hasta que dejó a Baekhyun en la cama. Tras quitarle los zapatos y cubrir con las mantas el cansado cuerpo del chico, Chanyeol se giró para enfrentarse a Luna, que estaba mirando todo lo que hacía.

— ¿Está siempre así de cansado?

Hubo un silencio.

— No siempre —respondió.

Mirando a Baekhyun dormir, Chanyeol suspiró.

— Dice que ha estado resfriado.

— Un resfriado… —masculló Luna.

— Dile que tenga atención médica si se pone peor.

Luna iba a empezar pero falló en encontrar las palabras. Movió los hombros y asintió.

— Se lo diré —se mantuvo durante unos minutos más antes de suponer que Chanyeol quería estar a solas con Baekhyun. Retirándose, abandonó la habitación.

Una vez que Luna se hubo ido, la mirada de Chanyeol se giró por completo a Baekhyun. Moviendo su mano, apartó el pelo de la cara de Baekhyun. Tocando los mechones, se dio cuenta de cómo se notaban. No eran tan suaves o brillantes como solían ser (o al menos como él recordaba). Chanyeol no sabía qué pensar. En su mente, la causa podía ser el estrés.

Cuando miró por encima de su hombro, vio el portátil que Baekhyun había dejado abierto y lo apagó.

Al final, Chanyeol razonó que era el estrés por trabajar muy duramente en otro libro.

Inclinándose, Chanyeol dudó al principio, pero se permitió el deseo. Besó la parte superior de la frente de Baekhyun y dejó que sus labios se detuvieran por un momento sobre el frágil muchacho antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7200

Durante su distanciamiento, Chanyeol estaba demasiado ocupado para prestar atención a los planes de Baekhyun y su trabajo. Sabía los gustos generales de Baekhyun, pero el trabajo siempre le dejaba demasiado cansado como para interesarse. Por la tarde, por primera vez, Chanyeol se sentó y escuchó los planes de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun se movía lentamente, pero Chanyeol ya se había acostumbrado. También lo hizo a que Baekhyun olvidara cosas ocasionalmente o que le diera respuestas a medias. No era rara la ocasión en la que Baekhyun se frotaba los ojos y los cerraba durante un rato. Chanyeol, intentando hacer lo que podía, iría y traería agua siempre que fuera posible.

Los papeles estaban desperdigados por el suelo del salón. Había tanto pequeños con notas encima como paquetes grapados. Baekhyun los diseminó y Chanyeol miraba mientras luchaba por organizarlos como quería ( _si_ es que era eso por lo que continuaba viéndose frustrado y confuso).

— Así que —comenzó Baekhyun—, estas son mis ideas y planes.

— Son un montón —comentó Chanyeol, mirando el desorden— ¿Son todo ideas que tuviste hace años?

— No. Tiré todo lo que tenía de entonces.

Chanyeol arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Todo?

Asintiendo, Baekhyun lo confirmó.

— Lo tiré todo al final de la primavera.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quería empezar de nuevo. Me di cuenta de que empezaba a escribir sin sentido.

— Bueno, el sinsentido es lo tuyo, ¿no? —dijo Chanyeol, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

— Lo es, pero quería intentar algo distinto. Eso es todo.

Mirando a las palabras en las hojas, Chanyeol sonrió.

— Bueno, estoy seguro de que será bueno. Igual que el resto.

Mirando a Chanyeol, los ojos de Baekhyun centellearon y sus labios se curvaron.

— Gracias, Yeol.

— De nada.

Tras un momento, preguntó.

— ¿Lo leerás?

Chanyeol pestañeó.

— ¿Tu libro?

— Sí. Una vez se publique —dijo Baekhyun, asintiendo. Entonces añadió—. Aunque no te haré prometerme que lo leerás. Ya te dije que esta semana era lo último que te pediría…

Sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho, Chanyeol elevó una mano y giró la cara de Baekhyun hacia él.

— Lo leeré.

Baekhyun parecía más triste que contento, que era completamente lo contrario a lo que Chanyeol esperaba. Mordiéndose los labios por un segundo, Baekhyun asintió otra vez.

— Gracias.

— Ningún problema.

Cuando Baekhyun se detuvo para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, Chanyeol le miró con rostro preocupado.

— ¿Un dolor de cabeza?

—Sí —respondió Baekhyun débilmente—. Un dolor de cabeza.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8640

Chanyeol observó su teléfono y vio los mensajes de Kyungsoo. Los respondió brevemente antes de volver a apagarlo. Cuando fue a la cocina, encontró a Luna sola, que era lo que necesitaba. Tocándole el hombro, Chanyeol se apartó instintivamente cuando se giró con un cuchillo en la mano.

— Oh —dijo—. Hola, Chanyeol.

— Hola —Chanyeol se colocó y arregló su camisa, que estaba completamente seguro de que era de sus días universitarios—. Necesito pedirte un favor.

Luna se quedó mirándole.

— ¿Qué tipo de favor? —pregunto cautelosamente.

— ¿Puedes hacer la comida favorita de Baekhyun para esta noche? ¿Y tienes vino? —preguntó.

— Vino…

— Para acompañar la cena —se justificó.

— Creo que Baekhyun estará mejor con agua, Chanyeol —murmuró Luna.

Chanyeol se desconcertó durante un momento, pero asintió comprensivo.

— Está bien. Nada de vino. ¿Pero puedes hacer la comida?

Dejando el cuchillo en la encimera, Luna se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer?

— Intento darle una buena cena.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es mi última noche aquí.

Con los labios finos, Luna suspiró.

— Chanyeol, no. No le haces ningún bien haciendo esto. Sabes que sólo va a dolerle, ¿verdad? Estás esforzándote mucho por una noche, pero le vas a dejar al día siguiente. Sé que sólo estás siendo bueno, pero es realmente cruel.

Chanyeol apretó la mandíbula. No sabía qué decir.

— Pero quiero hacer esto. No herirle sino arreglarlo todo.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene arreglarlo cuanto todo lo que vas a hacer al día siguiente es dejarle por otra persona?

Dando un paso atrás, Chanyeol sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Era cierto. Era la cruda verdad. Al día siguiente iba a dejar la casa con los papeles firmados, sin mirar atrás. Dejaría a Baekhyun sin nada salvo la casa y algo de dinero. Se sentía horrible porque durante los últimos días, había estado escapando de la realidad. Ahora, la noche anterior de su partida, Chanyeol ya no sabía cómo enfrentarse a eso.

Tragando, Chanyeol lo intentó.

— Luna, es sólo por una noche. Por favor.

Luna le miró duramente antes de girarse.

— Está bien.

Chanyeol quiso suspirar de alivio.

— Gracias.

— ¿Todavía le quieres? —preguntó Luna tras unos segundos.

— ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? —murmuró Chanyeol, inseguro sobre la respuesta.

— Una pregunta razonable.

Pensándolo, Chanyeol se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía. Se sentía en conflicto. La palabra “hogar” ya no tenía significado definitivo. Los días en la casa fueron más cálidos para él que el apartamento en el que había vivido durante años. La risa de Baekhyun parecía empaparle gustosamente con su sonido mientras que la de Kyungsoo parecía una réplica que intentaba afectarle igual que la de Baekhyun. Sus ojos estaban más cansados de lo que Chanyeol nunca había visto, pero en los últimos días, a pesar de cuán borrosos se hubieran vuelto los ojos de Baekhyun, Chanyeol podía ver el fuego que una vez estuvo ahí.

No debería haber dudas en su corazón para saber la respuesta pero su cabeza (el dueño de todos sus pensamientos y acciones) interceptó la segura respuesta de su corazón y la distorsionó, dejando a Chanyeol sin palabras y confuso. Su corazón decía que sí pero su cabeza le mostraba la imagen de Kyungsoo.

Tras esperar unos minutos y no tener respuesta, Luna lo dejó pasar.

— No te preocupes por lo que he preguntado. Cocinaré para ti esta noche. Hazle feliz, aunque sea sólo por esta vez.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas cuantas velas iluminaban la habitación. Tenues luces marcaban el ambiente. La comida estaba dispuesta en los platos.

Cuando Baekhyun entró, se mordió el labio tan fuerte que pensó que sangraría. Quería volver y huir porque no parecía real, pero cuando sintió el pecho de Chanyeol contra su espalda y sus manos sobre sus hombros, animándole a avanzar, Baekhyun no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

Tras sentarse, comenzaron a comer. No hablaron durante los primeros minutos, pero gradualmente la conversación avanzó. Se iluminó aún más cuando Baekhyun sonreía y comentaba su apariencia. Chanyeol llevaba una camisa lisa y pantalones cortos. Baekhyun una camiseta y los pantalones del pijama. Ninguno de los dos vestía apropiadamente para lo que se suponía era una cena romántica.

Y una vez acabaron, Baekhyun se levantó tras agradecer a Chanyeol. Planeaba ir directo a lavarse las manos pero, al levantarse, Chanyeol lo hizo más rápido y caminó hacia él, deteniéndole. Guió a Baekhyun al salón, que estaba igual de tenuemente iluminado y lleno de pequeñas llamas de las velas que la cocina.

Cogió entonces el mando a distancia del reproductor de música y le dio al play, iniciando un lento fluir de música desde los altavoces. En este punto, Baekhyun temblaba. Era demasiado para él. Quería dejarse caer al suelo, pero uno de los brazos de Chanyeol envolvió su cintura y le mantuvo de pie. Con su otra mano, tomó la mano derecha de Baekhyun y las entrelazó a la par que comenzaban a balancearse de un lado a otro.

Era un momento dulce, pero para Baekhyun, también traía dolor. E incluso aunque Chanyeol descansó su mejilla sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Baekhyun, y los mantuvo balanceándose con el tranquilo sonido proveniente de los altavoces, podía escuchar a Baekhyun llorando sobre él.

Mientras Chanyeol agarraba al más pequeño contra él, apretó los ojos y se mordió los labios. Intentó ignorar la sequedad de su garganta y luchó contra la urgente necesidad de llorar también.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10080

Cuando llegó la mañana, Chanyeol no se sentía cómodo para volver a la ciudad. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era ahí a donde pertenecía. Trabajaba ahí. Ahí era donde estaba su vida. Era donde estaba Kyungsoo. Con un profundo suspiro, se levantó de la cama y revisó su teléfono. Había un montón de llamadas perdidas de su novio y Chanyeol supuso que era hora de devolverlas.

Se llevó un rapapolvo cuando Kyungsoo respondió inmediatamente. Había muchísimo “¿Por qué no me has devuelto las llamadas?” y “¡Has estado ignorando mis mensajes!”, pero según pasaban los minutos y Kyungsoo se calmaba, Chanyeol le explicó claramente que volvería a casa esa mañana. Con voz malhumorada, Kyungsoo aceptó, diciéndole que lo hiciera rápido para que pudieran avanzar en sus vidas. Poco después, colgaron.

Chanyeol se quitó la ropa que le hacía el hombre que una vez perteneció a otro tiempo y se vistió la ropa con la que llegó a la casa. Se arregló el pelo y ajustó su traje. Poco después, la siguiente vez que miró al espejo, reconoció al miserable cabrón que había sido por los últimos años.

En la cocina, vio a Baekhyun sentado en la mesa. Cuando elevó la vista, Chanyeol notó que sus ojos estaban rojos. Era obvio que Baekhyun había estado llorando, lo que hacía que el pecho de Chanyeol se retorciera de formas inimaginables aún más cuando Baekhyun sonrió.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días.

Un silencio les sucedió mientras Baekhyun desviaba la mirada y cogía los papeles que tenía en frente de él y se los daba a Chanyeol con ambas manos, como si una no fuera suficiente para levantar el ligero archivo.

— Está todo firmado.

Chanyeol hizo una mueca cuando sus dedos cogieron el archivo de Baekhyun. Estaban temblando, pero Chanyeol intentó controlar su cuerpo.

— Gracias.

Asintiendo, Baekhyun miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿Te quedarás para el desayuno? —preguntó en voz baja.

— No… —respondió Chanyeol suavemente—. Tengo que volver a la oficina a la tarde… Tengo que irme tan pronto como sea posible.

Sin mirarle, Baekhyun asintió con la cabeza.

—Comprendo —Mirando a Chanyeol por última vez, Baekhyun sonrió hasta que todo su interior dolía —. Gracias por todo, Yeol —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Chanyeol se sintió abatido. Quería levantar a Baekhyun de su silla y besarle, llorar y decirle todo lo que necesitara decirle para hacerle sentir mejor. Quería arreglar las cosas. Quería quedarse. Sinceramente, Chanyeol quería quedarse. No quería volver a su trabajo o apartamento. Su corazón gritaba por quedarse en el lugar que siempre había llamado hogar, pero el cuerpo de Chanyeol no estaba de acuerdo.

Con el rostro estoico, Chanyeol tragó y asintió, aceptando el hecho de que Baekhyun había vuelto a mirar hacia otro lado.

— No es ningún problema. Gracias… por los papeles —sabiendo que Baekhyun no iba responder a eso, Chanyeol continuó—. Cuídate, Baek.

— Adiós, Yeol —dijo con una voz igual a un susurro. Su rostro aún miraba la mesa, negándose a elevarse.

De algún modo, Chanyeol estaba agradecido al hecho de que Baekhyun no quisiera mirarle. Habría visto la pena en su rostro. Con un corazón pesado que no quería separarse de donde quería estar, Chanyeol dio un paso atrás antes de girar sobre sus talones.

— Adiós, Baek…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Chanyeol volvió a su apartamento, fue como si volviera a ser otro hombre. Le resultaba divertido cómo una semana le hizo menospreciar todo lo que había sido por los dos últimos años y lo que había hecho. Kyungsoo le saludó feliz, pero Chanyeol descubrió que le dolía sonreír. Quería llorar, pero no podía. No quería llorar porque entonces sus pensamientos irían directamente a Baekhyun. En vez de eso, forzó a su cuerpo a envolver a Kyungsoo entre sus brazos.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuatro meses habían pasado y Chanyeol aún se sentía como si estuviera flotando en vida. Era mediados de otoño (tal vez finales) y el color de los árboles había cambiado. No sólo las hojas, sino su estado civil también cambió. El anillo en su dedo ya no era el que una vez intercambió con Baekhyun, sino uno nuevo que Kyungsoo se había apremiado a conseguir. Estaba prometido por segunda vez en su vida y Chanyeol tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que no se sentía tan feliz la segunda como lo hizo en la primera.

Finalmente con días libres, Chanyeol paseaba por el parque solo donde hurgaba en sus pensamientos. Aún se sentía vacío, especialmente cuando había árboles en los alrededores porque le recordaban al pequeño moreno que solía grabar sus iniciales en ellos.

El abogado había aparecido para algo más triste, algo más mórbido. E incluso antes de que el abogado pudiera entrar en detalles sobre propiedad y dinero, Chanyeol se había derrumbado en el suelo.

Le dijeron que era cáncer cerebral.

No era un resfriado. Chanyeol estaba enfadado con su fallecido marido por mentirle durante tanto tiempo. Estaba enfadado por el hecho de que Baekhyun nunca se molestara en contarle lo que había estado sufriendo todo ese tiempo. Fue después de las noticias que todo tenía sentido.

Los fuertes y dolorosos dolores de cabeza de Baekhyun, su lentitud, su debilidad, su fatiga, sus olvidos, su torpeza y la sobreprotección de Luna comenzaron a encajar. Y aún así tuvo la fuerza de sonreír y pretender que todo estaba bien, y eso fue lo que apuñaló a Chanyeol justo en el corazón. Baekhyun había estado sufriendo y deteriorándose, y él tuvo la crueldad de herirle aún más al preguntarle por los papeles del divorcio.

A Chanyeol le tomó tiempo recuperarse, pero que nunca lo estaría por completo. Sus errores estaban marcados en su alma y era algo que no podía eliminar. Sus remordimientos se quedaron con él todo el tiempo. Lamentaba no haber escuchado a su corazón; lamentaba haber estado demasiado ocupado para alimentar su relación; lamentaba haber puesto el trabajo por encima de su marido; Chanyeol lamentaba tantas cosas que le dolía hasta el punto de ser insano.

Pero tenía que avanzar, no importaba cuánto doliera.

Respiró profundamente y miró al cielo, viendo cómo su aliento creaba humo blanco en el frío tiempo. Agitando los hombros, continuó caminando dirección a casa, que, para él, no era su hogar. Su hogar era el pequeño lugar a las afueras de la ciudad que una vez hubo compartido con Baekhyun. Su hogar no estaba en la ciudad. Nunca lo estuvo.

Según caminaba, mantuvo la mirada baja hasta que llegó al final del camino. Junto con otra gente, esperó a que la seña se encendiera. Durante su espera, sus ojos pasearon hasta que encontró una larga cadena de tiendas de libros justo tras él. Habría mirado e ignorado la tienda, pero el rostro y el nombre que se mostraban en la ventana llamaron su atención.

La señal cambió. La gente caminó. Chanyeol fue en dirección opuesta.

Era el libro de Baekhyun. El que quería que Chanyeol leyera.

Sin dudarlo, Chanyeol cogió el libro hasta el mostrador y lo compró.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, mientras Kyungsoo trabajaba en la oficina, Chanyeol leyó el libro y lloró. Cuando leyó la nota del autor al principio, no comprendía por qué Baekhyun había decidido escribir hasta que terminó la historia. Para cuando Chanyeol había leído cada palabra y había cerrado el libro, las lágrimas caían por su rostro al darse cuenta de que el libro era _su_ historia, pero con el final que ambos habían ansiado secretamente desde sus corazones.

“ _Cierto gigante siempre me decía que no merece la pena llorar al final de las películas que no terminan como queremos porque no cambiaría nada, y yo siempre le respondía por qué estaba mal que deseara un desenlace distinto._ ”

Incapaz de aguantarlo más, Chanyeol lanzó el libro sobre su cama, cogió su chaqueta y dejó el apartamento. Y sin saberlo, cuando el libro aterrizó, lo hizo abierto por una de las últimas páginas donde Baekhyun había escrito su mensaje final.

_"01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001_

_01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010_

_00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01101001 01101110_

_01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100101_

_01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101001 01100110_

_00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001_

_01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100_

_00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001_

_00100000 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101011 00100000_

_01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000_

_01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111_

_01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000_

_01101101 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111_

_00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100101_

_01100101 01101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000_

_01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101_

_00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100_

_00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111_

_01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01011001_

_01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111_

_01101011 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010_

_01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111_

_00100000 01100001 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101_

_01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110_

_00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100_

_01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101_

_01100101 00100000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100_

_00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111_

_01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000_

_01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100_

_01100100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010_

_00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 00100000 01100110_

_01101111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000_

_01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011_

_01101000 01101111 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101100_

_01101001 01100110 01100101 01110100 01101001 01101101_

_01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100_

_01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111_

_01110101 00101100 00100000 01100111 01101001 01100001_

_01101110 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000_

_01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111_

_01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000_

_01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100_

_01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00101110 00101110"_

“Gracias por quererme aunque fuera sólo por una semana y gracias por hacerme sentir como si me quisieras de nuevo. Me llevaste de vuelta al tiempo en el que me amabas y eso es todo lo que podría pedir en esta corta vida. Te quiero, gigante. Gracias por todo…”


End file.
